


哄

by shijiuzzz



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shijiuzzz/pseuds/shijiuzzz
Summary: 志摩想说，这个锅他不背，谢谢。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 9





	哄

志摩想说，这个锅他不背，谢谢。

也不是故意要受伤，只是在抓捕犯人的过程中，一不小心又从了老习惯，把自己的身体当作盾牌来使用。  
在想要保护被无辜涉及进来的路人时，来不及思考就先把自己挡在前面，勉强反应过来要躲开刺向脖子的刀时，只能伸出手希望能把犯人手里的刀打掉。  
结果却是左手手掌被捅穿了。

起码脖子没被割断，志摩觉得这也算是胜利了吧。

犯人看着刺进手里的刀摆出了一副惊恐的表情，大叫着想拔出自己的武器。  
志摩忍着痛抓住对方的右手腕使劲，看到因为疼痛而更加大声喊叫的犯人不禁在心里嘟囔，喂喂，我这边更糟糕好吧？

被撞倒在地上的伊吹终于在这时爬了起来，边大声喊着“袭警混蛋”，边从后面拷住了犯人的左手。从跑乱的刘海间看向志摩的双眼带着某种混乱的热度，却硬是把志摩看出了一身冷汗。

不对，应该是疼出来的冷汗吧？

这么想着的志摩把终于放弃持刀的犯人的右手也递给了伊吹，转过刀还插着的手掌低头看向被血沾湿的手表，

“23:24，成功逮捕，太好了。”

#

完全不好。

伊吹在载他去医院的路上一句话都没说，冷着一张脸像是在思考的样子。志摩坐在副驾驶位上用伊吹刚刚递过来的自己的白色连帽衫暂时先裹住手，免得血滴得车里膝盖上都是。

突然就怀念起以前开的蜜瓜包车。

那时车里的空间比较大，偶尔遇上这种对方闹脾气的情况，起码还能保持一下物理距离。现在坐回普通的轿车巡逻也有半年多了，像这样在车里感到不自在的场合还真是第一次。  
毕竟自从逮捕了久住，两个人写了一堆检讨书，重新复归队伍之后，仿佛进入了所谓的“蜜月期”。这是九重的原话：  
“志摩桑和伊吹桑，现在的黏糊程度，真是很像新婚夫妇的蜜月期呢。”

听到时志摩只是对着九重皱了眉，感叹这孩子也终于是越来越不正经了。倒是伊吹从自己的位置滑着椅子过来，把头靠在了志摩的肩膀上，满脸阳光的笑容说“是的，我们正在蜜月中”。

不是正在蜜月中吗？这个沉默的野犬是怎样？

不禁又在脑里吐槽起来。这种话，还真是说不出口。医院快点到吧。志摩把头枕到了椅背上，深深地呼出了一口气。毕竟手是真的很痛。

#

谁知道那个野生笨蛋从案发现场那会开始，直到现在，志摩已经在医院包扎好伤口之后，还是摆着一张完全不适合他的臭脸。

野生笨蛋就是烦，到底还要生多久的气。

回到警署向队长报告完，被告知剩下来的时间内班执勤就好。回到四机搜也还是只有他们两个人。志摩坐在自己位置上，努力着用右手戳着键盘打报告，效率低下地越写心情越烦躁。

安静的不得了的室内，只能听见自己敲出的键盘声和伊吹的笔划过纸的沙沙声。  
对方用笔的声音听起来又快又急，完全不像是在写报告的样子。  
根本只是在乱画画吧，志摩心里好奇，却又不想在打完报告之前和对方讲话。

毕竟一讲话就会吵起来的这种觉悟他也还是有的。

不断告诉自己沉住气，好好地写报告，不要和小学生吵架，却在不知道第几次打错字想按删除键错按成等号时，一瞬间气的仿佛托马斯小火车的蒸汽都要溢出来，没忍住捡起键盘旁边的笔丢向了低着头不知道在纸上唰唰唰地写什么的人。

“喂！”

对面的人被吓了一跳般抖动着身体，接住了被丢到胸口的圆珠笔。抬起头瞪大眼看向志摩，一脸的莫名。

却很有平时伊吹的感觉，像只毫无头绪的小狗，瞪圆的眼睛也很可爱。这让志摩的心情一下子就愉悦了很多，相对的口气也变得轻松起来。

“你到底在写什么，速度那么快，肯定不是报告书。”

伊吹看着他，慢慢地憋起了嘴，一副委屈的不得了的样子，拿起桌上的纸给他看。

纸上空白的地方满满地写着“志摩笨蛋”、“志摩超级大笨蛋”之类幼稚的话。

“……你到底几岁啊？你才是笨蛋吧？我知道你是笨蛋但没想到真的是笨蛋啊！”像是膨胀着的气球被针一下子戳穿，志摩脱力地靠在椅背上。 手很疼，报告书写不好，因为自己受伤给别人添麻烦，这些本该让他感到烦躁的一切，在伊吹看向他时，都慢慢被抛到脑后。

只要那个人还能看向自己，就好像一切都会变好，一切都还有希望。  
只要还能进行这样日常的对话，心情就会不由得的平静下来。

伊吹看向他的双眼却变得越来越湿润，就像在雨夜里被人遗弃在便利店转角处可能一生都无人问津的小狗一样，无辜的、悲伤的、害怕的看着你。

“…对不起？”那眼神让志摩莫名的就想道歉，“你的衣服，我觉得洗可能也洗不干净了…”想起那件沾满血的衣服，突然就觉得大概不该继续这个话题。

“志摩真的是笨蛋。”伊吹终于说出了几小时内的第一句话，虽然不是什么好话，志摩也勉强把这当做胜利。

“好、好，我是笨蛋。”

“志摩根本不听我说的话吧？”

“这不是在好好地听着嘛？”

“全都是耳边风吧？就因为你老当我是笨蛋，才从来不听我说的话不是吗？”

“你到底在说什么啊？”志摩仰起头看向讲着讲着激动地站起身走向自己的伊吹。

“不是和你说过不要在我眼前再干这种事吗！志摩的生命很宝贵，为什么不记住呢？”伊吹低下身子，一只手撑在桌上。

“又是这个，就和你说，无论是上次还是这次，都不是故意的，只是逮捕犯人的过程出了点小瑕疵。”

“你管这叫小瑕疵？”伊吹把志摩受伤的手掌猛然地举到两人面前，却在听到他因为这个移动的幅度而发出吃痛的声音后，放轻了动作，大拇指不断摩挲着志摩脉搏的位置。“你可是被捅穿了哦？志摩，在我面前，被一把刀从这边捅到了那边！”

“嘛…你这个说法，有那么点奇怪。”志摩忍不住笑了起来，“语言能力还没有小丰强哦。”和伊吹斗嘴虽然烦，却也已经成为了他日常生活的一部分。比起沉默不语的伊吹，还是眼前这个麻烦鬼比较好，充满着生的气息，能让他感到安心。

“就是不想再看到志摩酱受伤了。”伊吹小声地说到，“很可怕。”

他毫不犹豫地直视着志摩，好像想用眼神将志摩锁定，又好像是在请求，手上抚摸的动作没有停，低下的头慢慢地朝志摩靠近。

“不行，还是要惩罚志摩酱，不然志摩酱什么都没学到。”

好近，太近了，这个距离。能闻到伊吹身上还带着汗的湿润的味道，能看清他瞳孔里的自己，那个完全没有要躲开的自己。

“你是想怎——” 没说完的话被突然截断。

野犬出笼，伊吹像是想吃掉志摩一般地吻了上去。

#

“你…亲够没…”在接吻间隙勉强开口的志摩在被亲了不知道多久后终于抬起手想将身上的大型犬推开。耳朵里都是湿润的水声，在安静的环境里更加明显，让志摩几乎有一种这个世界只剩下他们两个人的错觉。但这里是四机搜办公室，虽然其他分队出去执勤，也不是没有别人突然闯进来的可能性。

伊吹停下了进攻，在离开前还仔仔细细地舔了志摩的上唇和下唇，一副想帮主人擦干净的讨好姿势，更是让志摩的双耳红的完全不可控，慢慢顺沿到原本白皙的脖子。

“以后志摩酱要是再随便受伤，小蓝我当场就会把志摩酱亲到喘不过气！”直起身的伊吹洋洋得意的说着，脸上露出了久违的笑容，左右摇着头的样子和小狗甩尾巴毫无差异。

“你啊，真的是笨蛋吧？”看着伊吹开心的样子，志摩心里从意外受伤开始堆积的沉重感终于烟消云散。“想亲我也不需要编这种理由啊。”说完，志摩抬起没受伤的手扯住伊吹上衣，强迫对方再次低下身体，然后更用力地吻上去。

嘛，能这样把狗哄好，也不错。

-end-


End file.
